Love and War
by vampoof94
Summary: Lucy never knew coming out could be so dangerous, but when she finds herself in a camp that is close to hell itself and finds a beautiful girl struggling, how will she ever escape. Clinging onto a thought of escaping by death or faking her feelings, Lucy finds out nothing is fair in love and war. Yuri ErzaxLucy, MiraxCana, WendyxChelia Can the group of lovers escape? :)
1. Taken Away

**AN: First off requested by The Impostor and it's going to be a fun ride...don't hunt me down haha XD Second I did some research for this story...yes I looked stuff up for it lol I found out these camps are dark and twisted...So this is going to be an...intense journey for the characters O.o Not sure if everything said here actually happens...but I'm writing it so yeah :P XD**

Lucy felt as if her entire world was crumbling right from under her feet. One minute she was standing in her room getting ready for school, and the next she was getting yelled at for who she was. Lucy had made a mistake. She had done this to herself, but above all she let her father down. He was a highly religious man, and he wanted her to follow their faith until she died, but none of that happened because she finally told him about her true feelings. She had gotten the courage to talk to him about how she realized she loved girls and not men. Things had gone downhill from there. She was forced into a conversion camp, and one that didn't treat people well. She would soon find out love was a thing to fight for, but sadly nothing is fair in love and war.

…**...**

Lucy set about getting ready for school. She threw on her favorite blue tank top and a pair of shorts. She stretched and heard her phone buzz. She picked it up and smiled. Her best friend Levy had texted her about how she was going on a date. Lucy sighed. Levy was so happy about going out with Gajeel, but Lucy was still single. It was harder for her though. She didn't like boys like that. She would rather spend her nights with a girl. Lucy put her phone in her pocket and exited her room. She trudged down the stairs where her father was standing by the door. He had his arms crossed and had a scowl on his face. Lucy gulped. Nothing good ever happened when he looked like that. She picked her book bag up and stood a few feet from him. She was always driven to school by someone hired by her father. She didn't see him though. Another bad sign. Jude pushed himself off the wall and got closer to Lucy.

"Lucy?"

"Yes father?"

"Got a minute?"

"Of course father." Lucy wrung her hands together and waited patiently. She was afraid.

"Your driver told me that you were kissed by a girl. Care to explain?"

"It was just a kiss on the cheek."

"Why would you allow that to happen? We do not accept that kind of thing."

"We're just friends."

"Now you and I both know this has happened before." Jude watched Lucy intently. She let out a shaky sigh. It was time to admit what she really thought.

"I like girls."

"You what?"

"I'm a lesbian father. I never have liked men." Lucy held her head high despite the fear coursing through her body at the moment. Jude looked like he had just gotten slapped across the face. A few minutes went by as Lucy waited for his response.

"This is unacceptable. You are not allowed to like other girls Lucy. This is against our religion!"

"But it doesn't matter! I'm not hurting anyone!" Lucy said louder. Tears pricked her eyes and she was ready to explode. Jude was red in the face with anger.

"You are hurting this family! People look up to us Lucy. What will they say when they see that I have a sinner as a daughter?"

"That's all you care about!" Lucy clenched her fists and stomped outside. She jumped in the car and yelled at her driver to take her to school. He fumbled with the keys and quickly drove away from the house. Lucy could see her father talking to someone on his phone. The entire time he had his eyes glaring at her.

…**...**

Lucy quickly walked up the steps to the school and headed to her class. She saw Levy sitting down and made her way to her. They had been best friends since the third grade and Levy was the only one who knew Lucy's secret. Levy saw the tear stains on Lucy's face and ushered her into her seat.

"What happened?"

"My father knows."

"Oh no..."

"He was so angry! I don't know what to do Levy. I'm scared..." Lucy felt Levy squeeze her hand.

"No matter what happens Lu-chan, I will always be on your side. We can talk about this at lunch." Lucy nodded and gathered her thoughts. She needed to focus on school. She pulled her textbook out and turned to face the teacher. She didn't listen though. Her fear was still nagging her. She knew what happened to kids that came out liking the same gender. You could always tell when they would be taken out of school and never seen again. Something happened to them and Lucy feared she was next. Luckily, she made it through three periods. Lucy thought that maybe she was safe. Maybe her father was going to yell at her and let her be, but she should have known better. They were in the middle of a history lecture when two men walked into the classroom and looked around. Lucy looked at Levy with even more fear than earlier. Levy had her hands over her mouth. One of the men spoke with a loud voice.

"Lucy Heartfilia? Please come with us."

Lucy gathered her things and slowly rose out of her seat. Everyone was staring at her. She hung her head and walked to the door. The men exited before her. Lucy took one last look at her class and saw Levy crying. She turned before her tears fell to the floor. She didn't make it to lunch. She may never see her friends again.

…**...**

Lucy saw that they were driving out of town. She tapped her fingers on her legs and decided to talk to the men.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Tough Love campgrounds."

"Where is that?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Can I know what the camp is?"

"It's a place for you to get better."

"Get better?" Lucy saw that the men were no longer interested in talking to her so she turned to look out the window. They were in the middle of nowhere. She had never heard of the camp Tough Love, but she knew it wasn't going to be fun. Nothing with tough in the title was fun. She didn't know how long they had been driving, but it was awhile before they stopped. She had dozed off a little and was pulled out of the car. The men stood on either side of her. She looked around and saw a big fence and she could see the people being contained within. They were all women from what she could see, and they all had their eyes on her. The men led her to a building. They stayed outside while she was pushed inside. Lucy saw a large man sitting at a desk. He didn't look happy and he looked strong. Lucy gulped and stopped in front of his desk.

"Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Yes sir?"

"I'm Jiemma, but you are smart. You will call me sir. I suppose you're wondering why you are here?"

"Kind of...sir."

"Well your father wanted you to come here. He told us that you are sick and need to get better."

"But..." 

"Liking the same gender is an illness girl."

Lucy held her tongue and nodded. Jiemma smiled evilly.

"Good. Now you can follow the men outside to your quarters. Pray that you never have to talk to me again. Behave and get well. I think you will find Tough Love to be a very loving place." He grinned and waved her away. Lucy was pale and left in a hurry. She found the men waiting for her. They walked her around the camp explaining what everything was. Lucy couldn't focus what with everyone staring at her. Finally, she was dropped off at her quarters. They left her and she walked inside to see about a dozen bunks. A few girls were inside and they gave her a sad smile. One girl walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"So you're the new girl. I'd say welcome, but this place sucks. I'm Cana."

"Lucy..."

"Let me show you your bunk." Cana led Lucy down the rows and stopped at the end. She pointed to the top bunk. "You're up there. Change into your new uniform and meet me outside. I'll introduce you to a few friends."

"Thank you." Lucy murmured quietly. Cana patted her on the back and walked outside. Lucy grabbed her new clothes and put them on. They were a gray shirt and a pair of black shorts. She slipped on her new tennis shoes as well. The uniform was dull and boring. Like the place. Lucy went outside and found Cana talking to a girl with white hair and another girl with red hair. Cana saw her and pulled her over.

"Guys this is Lucy the newbie. Lucy this is Mira and Erza."

"Hi." Mira said. Erza nodded to her.

"Hey."

"Nice to meet you I guess." Lucy said quietly. She felt tired and scared. She had no clue where she was and everything had happened so quickly.

"So how you like camp Tough Love Lucy?" Cana asked with a grim smile. Lucy wrung her hands together again.

"I don't know..."

"You'll hate it." Erza said as she turned on her heels and left. The three girls stared at her. Mira smiled sadly.

"Sorry. Erza...has been here about three months now and she has been through a lot."

"Oh. What do we do here anyway? I mean they just keep saying I'm sick and need to get better."

"So he's still using that one." Cana shook her head. "Well we have group meetings where we talk, activities that are supposed to help us like men, and we even get drugs!"

"Drugs?"

"They think we have mental problems. There is a lot that goes on here. Just hope you never have to find out everything."

"How long have you been here?"

"About a month now and Mira has been here about three weeks now."

"And Erza has been here longer...I wonder what happened."

"A lot. Jiemma hates her and you should be glad she is a friend. Erza is strong and protects everyone. She saved my ass too many times to count." Cana said with a smile. "We should get going. It's almost dinner time and then we have drug time!"

"She can be a little...crazy." Mira said with a small laugh. Lucy followed them and heard yelling. She saw Erza standing in front of a small girl.

"That's Chelia."

They saw a couple men drag Erza away and the small girl was crying. Mira held her and Cana looked pissed.

"What happened?" Lucy asked quickly. Cana shook her head.

"They were picking on Chelia again and Erza stepped in. I told you she protects everyone."

"What is going to happen now?"

"They're throwing her in solitary now."

"Solitary?"

"It's hell." Cana stepped over to Mira and Chelia. Lucy looked around her. There were no smiles. It was quiet except for Chelia's crying. Lucy finally realized that this place was evil and she had to do everything she could to get out. Even if that meant death.


	2. Like a Bird in a Cage

Lucy tossed and turned in her new bed. She had trouble sleeping after everything that happened. Erza had been taken to solitary and Cana said she would most likely be gone for three days. Lucy tried asking what happened there, but nobody wanted to speak of it. Her first day had been a quick one. She ate with the rest of the group, had a group counseling meeting, and then was given some kind of drug. She had learned that the drugs were not always the same. The people who worked at the camp had been trying to find a drug that would 'cure' the women. Lucy had nearly puked because of the drug and the thought of being a guinea pig. It was already the next day and she would have to get up soon to get ready. Lucy heard the rustling of the sheets under her and peeked over the edge to only grow red in the face and quickly lay back down on her bed. She held her breath and closed her eyes. Underneath her, Cana and Mira were kissing each other and Lucy tried to hide the fact she had seen them. Suddenly the door flew open and she screamed and fell out of bed. She heard Cana chuckle and rubbed her sore back. She sat up and saw a man standing in the doorway. He blew a whistle and everyone started getting up. Lucy stood up and noticed Cana had pushed Mira under the covers. The man looked around and laid eyes on Mira's empty bed. He walked in and took a closer look around the room.

"Where is she?"

"She went to the bathroom." Cana said calmly. He saw a few other nods and took one last look at Cana before leaving and then closing the door behind him. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Cana got out of bed and Mira followed her. Lucy looked away from them and felt someone grab onto her. Cana pulled her back. "No need to be shy now Lucy. I already know you saw us."

"Sorry..." Lucy blushed. Cana laughed.

"A lot of people here are together. We just can't show it around the camp workers."

"Oh..."

"Better get dressed." Cana let Lucy go and everyone went their own ways to get ready for the day. Lucy followed Cana and Mira to the mess hall and the girls got their breakfast. It was some kind of oatmeal and Lucy barely tasted it. She kept thinking about how Erza had been taken away. She wished she knew what the girl had to go through. Why did she have to pay for someone else's mistakes? Erza sounded like a nice girl. Lucy sighed and Cana looked over at her. "Something wrong?"

Lucy tilted her head and looked at Cana. "No. Just thinking." Cana grinned and leaned in close to Lucy.

"Are you still thinking about this morning?"

Lucy turned a few shades of red before jumping up. She bumped into someone and turned to see one of the staff members glaring at her. Her breath hitched and she bowed to him. "I'm sorry sir!" Lucy bit her bottom lip and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Lucy you can sit down. He's gone." Cana said quietly. Lucy slowly lifted her head and saw that the guy had indeed walked away. She let out a sigh of relief and sat down beside Cana. The brunette took a sip of her water and sighed. "Your day is not going well and it just started."

"It's your fault!" Lucy complained. Cana shrugged.

"It's your life."

"You're strange." Lucy stared at the rest of her food and pushed it away. She lost her appetite when that guy glared at her. The people that worked here seemed to pick on the girls a lot. Maybe they thought it was a way to snap the girls into liking men, but Lucy got angry seeing them tease the girls. She clenched her hand around her glass and Mira tilted her head.

"Lucy?" Mira got no response. "The glass will break if you continue to hold it like that." She placed a comforting hand over Lucy's and the blonde looked up at her. "It's barely your second day here. Try not to lose your mind. I'm sorry that Cana is messing with you." Mira motioned for Cana to say something and the girl sighed.

"I'm sorry Lucy."

"See?" Mira smiled and looked back to the blonde. Lucy was already leaving the mess hall. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know Mira."

…**...**

Lucy walked around the camp and tried to think. How exactly did people leave this place? Erza had been stuck in this camp for at least three months already. They wanted everyone to somehow start liking men instead of women, but Lucy didn't really see Erza with anyone. She looked like the loner type. Lucy sighed and stopped walking to look beyond the fence. Was there a way to escape this place? Would she forever be trapped here?

'_There has to be a way..._' Lucy thought. She saw a bird land on a nearby branch and smiled sadly at it.

"I want to be as free as you are." She said out loud. Lucy clenched her hands around the fence and kicked some dirt. "I will be free again." She thought about the people she might never see again and frowned. Her father came into her mind.

'_No...I was never free._' She thought. The bird took off leaving Lucy alone in her thoughts. Maybe she could fake her way out of here. How would the workers know what she's feeling? If that didn't work, what else could she do? Lucy closed her eyes and tried to think. She had no clue where the camp was even located at. Even if she escaped, she would never survive on her own. She detached herself from the fence and turned away. She had to be strong. She had to leave behind the person she once was. Lucy saw an old building on the far end of the camp and tilted her head. She saw two guards chatting. She hid behind a garbage can and eavesdropped.

"How many times is this girl going to be put in solitary?

"She was just here last week and we see her again? How stupid is she?"

'_Are they talking about Erza?_' Lucy wished she could get closer.

"I don't really care. I mean we get paid to walk around in a camp full of girls."

"Uh...they don't like men."

"If we could just get our hands on them..."

"Oh hey it's time for our break. Let's go."

Lucy listened to their footsteps fade away. She looked around and saw that nobody was around. She quickly made her way to the building. It looked like there were no windows. She put her hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath.

'_Should I do this? What if I get caught? What if Erza isn't in here?_' Lucy gulped and turned the doorknob. She pushed the door open slowly. '_Wow...idiots left it unlocked._' Lucy could barely see in the room, but when her eyes adjusted to the dark, she could see Erza sitting in a corner with her hands tied up. The red head looked up and her eyes widened when she saw Lucy.

"What are you doing here?" She almost shouted. Lucy looked behind her for the guards.

"I was walking around camp and saw this place being guarded. Decided to drop in."

"Are you insane? Get out of here!"

"Yeah yeah..." Lucy grumbled. Erza sighed.

"Thank you for stopping by...nice to see a friend's face."

"You said like three words to me..."

"So? I'll talk to you more when I get out. You need to get back to Cana and Mira. Don't say anything about seeing me today."

"Huh? Why?"

"I'll tell you later. Just please listen to me."

"All right. I won't tell anyone." Lucy heard some guards coming back and went to leave. "See you later Erza." She started closing the door when she heard Erza say something softly.

"Thank you Lucy."

Lucy smiled and shut the door before sprinting away from the building. She made it back to her cabin and Mira hugged her tightly.

"Lucy! Where were you!? We were worried to death!"

"Mira...too...tight..." Lucy struggled to breathe in Mira's death hug. Cana sighed and smiled.

"Don't run off like that again. Mira wouldn't shut up."

"That's mean Cana!" Mira shouted. Lucy smiled and watched her new friends banter. It didn't really feel like they were all trapped in some kind of conversion camp, but if she looked outside, Lucy would remember that she was no longer in control of her life. The fences that surrounded her became her cage. She was just a trapped bird. Lucy thought back to the softness in Erza's voice.

"_Thank you Lucy._" Why was she thanking her? She hadn't done anything to deserve a thank you. Lucy felt a tap on her head and looked to see Cana staring at her.

"We gotta go speak to counselors."

"Really?" Lucy dreaded this moment. She hated telling strangers about her life and this time she would be alone with her counselor not with the groups like last night. "Let's go then..."

"Did something happen?" Cana asked quickly. Lucy turned away from them.

"I just realized I can't be who I once was. I have to change and become stronger."

"Wow...second day...it took me a week to realize that."

"We're just birds trapped in humanities cage."

"..." Cana stared at Lucy's back as she tried to figure the girl out. "You some kind of writer?"

"Actually yes."

"Figured. Let's go before you confuse me more." They all walked to the counseling center and Lucy leaned against the wall by a blue haired girl. Mira smiled at the girl.

"Hi Wendy."

"Oh! Hi Mira and Cana."

"This is Lucy." Lucy waved.

"Hi Lucy."

"So what goes on in one on one counseling?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Well...They just ask questions and yo answer them. Like...they'll ask why you like girls or what was your childhood like that made you hate men. Stuff like that."

"Well...I don't really have answers to those..."

"No one really does. That's probably why were all here still."

"Huh?"

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Your turn Lucy. Good luck." Cana gave her a thumbs up and Lucy sighed before walking into the building. She sat down in front of the counselor and put her hands on her lap.

"So Lucy, how are you doing?"

"Fine."

"Meet any friends?"

"Yeah."

"So how did you feel when you were brought here?"

Lucy didn't know why...but she wanted to strangle this guy. "Well...I guess I was scared."

"You don't have to be scared of our camp. We are here to help you."

"There are guards...and you throw people in solitary." Lucy crossed her arms and nodded to herself.

"The guards are there to protect you."

"And keep people locked up."

"People who cause trouble need time to think about their actions."

"The guards were picking on a little girl!" Lucy stood up and shouted. The man sighed.

"We aim to help you with your problem and..."

"Shut the hell up! You're not doing anything good for any of us! We're not sick!" Lucy felt her arms being yanked on and turned her head to see a couple guards gripping her arms.

"Lucy Heartfilia, we are done for today. I'll see you next week and I hope you are calmed down by then. For now you can enjoy some time alone."

Lucy tried to break free from the guards grips, but she wasn't strong enough. She could feel them holding her too tight. She would most likely have bruises from them. She was pulled outside and Cana shook her head. Wendy and Mira had their mouths covered. Lucy turned her head away from them and let the men take her away. Why try to put up a fight when you couldn't escape? She saw that she was being taken to another small building. One of the guards opened the door and they all walked inside. It looked like some kind of supply building. There was a small door up ahead and the guard opened it while the other shoved Lucy in the closet. She crashed into the wall and glared up at them.

"You will stay in here until we feel like letting you out." He shut the door and left Lucy alone in the small and dark closet. She slumped to the ground and closed her eyes. She hated being in small dark places. For the first time since she arrived at tough love campgrounds, Lucy hugged her knees tightly and felt her tears slide down her cheeks. She wouldn't let this place change her. She would fight back no matter what pain is brought to her. She would escape this cage and be free once again.


	3. Peace in the Storm

Lucy wasn't really sure of how long she was trapped inside that closet. She felt herself fading into the blackness though. Nothing seemed real. How could she go from a normal life to being in a camp full of evil? Locking people in dark rooms doesn't help. Lucy felt herself wanting to cry time and time again when she realized she could be in this darkness much longer. She sighed and leaned her head against the wall to sleep. That was all she really could do unless she wanted to think about being afraid of the dark.

…**...**

Erza took in the morning air as she was released from solitary. It felt good to move around again. She made her way to the mess hall and walked inside. She grabbed a tray of food and went to sit beside Mira. She glanced at her and Cana. She raised an eyebrow. "Where's Lucy?"

Mira set her spoon down to look at Erza. "Well when we had to see the counselors, she started yelling at him. I guess they gave her solitary."

"What!?" Erza slammed her hands on the table. Cana groaned. It was too early for this.

"Sorry."

"I hope she's okay..."

"I'm sure she's fine. I mean she really yelled at the guy. Maybe she is secretly a tough girl." Cana said sarcastically.

"Doubt it." Mira said quietly. Erza glared at her food.

"You don't even know the girl. I'm surprised you're that worried. I mean yeah you like to protect everyone, but what is different about this girl?"

"I don't know Cana...she's different and I have no idea why I'm so worried." Erza saw some guards walk in and she glared at them. Cana quirked an eyebrow in confusion and looked back to see why Erza had gotten mad.

"Do you really want to go back into solitary that quick Erza?"

"..." Erza turned back to her food and started eating it. Cana and Mira sighed in unison and finished their meals. They watched Erza carefully as she quickly ate her food. She grabbed her apple and set it on her lap. Cana raise an eyebrow.

"What are you up to?"

"No idea what you're talking about." Erza smirked and crossed her arms. Cana shook her head with a smile. Erza stood up and grabbed the apple and started towards the door. Mira and Cana stood on either side of her and made sure the guards didn't see the apple. Cana wasn't sure what Erza was doing, but she would help her no matter what. The red head had fought for her more than once and Cana would always do her best to keep Erza safe. Erza was headed to her cabin when she heard the yelling. She snapped her head to the direction of the arguing and ran. Mira and Cana were right on her heels. They came to a stop in front of the infirmary and Erza tensed up. There was a girl crying and screaming at one of the guards. He just stared down at her with a smirk.

"You killed her!"

"Her condition got worse. We didn't kill her."

"She was fine until you took her to the infirmary!" The girl went to punch the guard, but Erza grabbed the girls arm and started dragging her away. The guard laughed and turned away. The girl Erza was pulling away tried to break the red head's grip, but failed. "Let me go!"

"Stop. You don't want to pick a fight with him."

"I don't care! He killed Kara!"

"Kara?" Mira asked quietly. The girl looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah...the drug they gave her made her really sick so they took her to the infirmary. She died all alone.."

"I'm sorry Rose. Kara was a sweet girl." Mira hugged Rose and felt the girl tightly hug her back. She could feel the girl's tears soaking through her shirt. Erza stared at the ground with clenched fists. The camp was getting worse. Nobody cared at all for the girls. Their parents threw them in here and never took them out. If something were to happen to one of the girls, the camp workers would just say they ran away. Erza grit her teeth. She couldn't let this go on any longer. She may have only been here for three months, but she had seen enough to know this place was hell. Drug testing, torture, and beatings were only a few things. This was no camp to get better. The girls here were just guinea pigs waiting to be used.

"They will pay for what they have done Rose." Erza turned and continued on her way to her cabin. The three girls stared at her as she went. Cana sighed and looked at the sky. Gray clouds were moving quickly.

"It's going to storm today."

…**...**

Lucy stood up and tried to stretch her body a little. The closet was small, but she wasn't that tall so she was okay. She tried to listen for any kind of noise, but nothing came. It was too quiet. There was always some kind of noise around her. Sometimes, she would hear the tapping of feet or some of the guards talking. Lucy pressed her ear against the door and closed her eyes to focus on hearing. A loud noise broke through the silence and she jumped backwards and tripped. She hit the ground and groaned.

'_I would hurt myself in a small closet..._' She thought. She rubbed her back and sat forward. She could hear someone yelling now.

"Hurry up! The storm is getting stronger!"

'_Storm?_' Lucy listened for more.

"All camp activities have been canceled. I'm surprised."

"Well I don't care. We get a break today." Lucy heard another clash of thunder and covered her ears. It wasn't that she was afraid of the thunder or storms. Ever since she arrived at the camp, Lucy had felt more fear from things that never really bothered her before. She felt like monsters would come out of the dark. As she sat in the closet, she got used to the silence and the noise made her jump. Footsteps echoed through the room and halted in front of the door. Lucy flinched when the light from the room hit her face as the guards opened the door. One guard stood in front of her and she looked up at him with one eye half open. "Get up." He grabbed Lucy by the arm and hauled her to her feet. They walked outside and Lucy felt something wet hit her cheek. She looked up into the dark sky and felt the rain start to pour down. She was pushed forward and the guards turned away. "Get back to your cabin now." Lucy was already walking away before the guard finished. She was getting soaked, but somehow it didn't bother her. She was finally getting a breath of fresh air. The cold rain soaked her to the bone, yet she decided to take her time getting back to the cabin. What was she supposed to say to the others? Did she really want to speak to anyone right now? Lucy wasn't sure about anything anymore. She just took her time and enjoyed being outside. When she did reach the cabin, Lucy could hear crying. She pushed the door open and saw a crowd of girls comforting someone. Lucy walked past them and stopped in front of her own bunk. She didn't know what was going on and she probably didn't want to know. She yanked her shirt off and threw it on the floor.

"Lucy?" Cana walked up behind the girl and tapped her on the shoulder. Lucy ignored her and started removing her shorts.

"Oh my! You're soaking wet Lucy!" Mira grabbed a towel and began to dry Lucy off. Again, Lucy kept her mouth shut. She grabbed a dry pair of shorts on pulled them on before searching for a shirt. She grumbled to herself and took the towel from Mira. She turned to face the girls while drying her hair.

"You okay Lucy? Did they hurt you?" Cana asked quietly. Lucy sighed and sat against the wall. She laid her head on her knees.

"I'm fine."

"What did they do?"

"Locked me in a closet."

"Anything else?"

"Why do you two always drown people in questions?"

Lucy looked up when she heard the familiar voice. Erza smiled softly at her and bent down to hand her a shirt.

"It's okay. Just ignore them."

"Hey!" Cana shouted. Lucy nodded and pulled the shirt over her head. Erza sat beside Lucy and handed her an apple. Lucy took it and thanked Erza. "So that's what you were doing huh?"

"Shut up Cana."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked. Cana grinned and bent down to whisper into Lucy's ear.

"We aren't supposed to take food out of the mess hall, yet Erza did for you. She must really like you."

"What!?" Lucy blushed and stared down at the fruit in her hands. Cana started laughing and Erza hit her upside the head. Mira shook her head and sat down on the floor with the others. Lucy slowly bit into the apple and sighed in contentment. It was the first thing she had eaten in a couple days. She listened to the chatter from the girls and the rain hitting the roof. There was also the occasional sniffle from the girl that was crying earlier. Mira and Cana were going on about how Lucy had freaked out in the counseling office and Lucy closed her eyes. She didn't even feel herself dozing off until a crash of thunder startled her. She jumped with a little whimper before hugging her knees to her chest.

"You okay there Lucy?" Cana asked slowly.

"Fine..." Lucy replied as she hide her face from her friends. She felt an arm drape around her shoulders and looked to see Erza looking away from her. She smiled and got comfortable with Erza's arm around her. Cana felt Mira lean into her and smiled. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Lucy looked down at the ground. She thought Mira and Cana looked cute together. She wondered if she would ever find someone to love. Would she fall in love when she got out of this camp? She hoped so. The storm raged on outside, but the four girls inside the cabin talked throughout the day and sat close together for warmth. Lucy wasn't bothered by the storm or darkness that fell upon the cabin. It got late and everyone had moved to their own bunks. Erza wanted to leave, but Mira stopped her from going out into the storm. Erza had tried to sneak away, but Mira knew just how to force the red head to do what she wanted. So now Lucy had Erza sleeping beside her in her small bed. Cana had busted out laughing and Lucy was a blushing mess. She had never shared a bed with anyone before. Erza had her back to Lucy and was already fast asleep. Lucy was tired, but something kept her from sleeping. She wasn't sure what it was though.

"Lucy?"

"Erza?" The blonde rolled over to see that Erza had turned to face her.

"Something wrong?"

"No."

"Then you should sleep."

"I know..." Lucy laid her head down on her side of the pillow. Erza sighed and scooted closer to the girl.

"I won't let anything come out of the darkness to hurt you." Erza placed an arm around Lucy's waist and pulled the girl close to her. "You find that a lot of things scare you when you're in solitary, but you need to find at least one thing that can be your light in the dark."

Lucy nodded and buried her face in Erza's warmth. She felt the arm around her tighten. "Thank you."

"Sleep Lucy."

Lucy smiled and let sleep consume her. She felt safe and secure in Erza's embrace. The red head looked out the window and watched the rain slide down the glass like tears.

"You're safe with me Lucy."

…**...**

**AN: So I'm starting to write some stuff for Nami x Robin XD But I'm still working on ErLu don't worry. :p Oh and you guys should find me on Tumblr just because it's fun XD Hope this chapter was a good one. Starting to see some ErLu here gi hee. **


	4. Morning Scramble

**AN: Bet you thought I forgot about writing this huh? XD Never! I just wanted to give you TWO chapters this time :P**

Lucy felt the body beside her shift and she opened her eyes. Erza was sitting upright and staring out the window. Lucy yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Erza glanced at her.

"Go back to sleep."

"Where you going?"

"Back to my cabin. If the guards catch me, we're in big trouble."

"Did the storm stop?" Lucy sat up beside Erza quietly. Everyone around them was still sleeping soundly. Erza shook her head.

"Barely. The weather out here can be crazy."

"Great." Lucy grumbled. Erza smiled and climbed down off the bed.

"I'll see you guys later. I'm sure today will be a busy day." Erza waved and opened the door a bit to look around. Lucy leaned her head on her hand and watched the scarlet haired girl leave. There was no way Lucy was going to be able to go back to sleep now. She felt cold now that Erza had left. It had felt nice to be wrapped in someone's arms. She was safe and secure even though they were in a camp full of hate. Erza made Lucy feel alive. Lucy sighed and brushed her bangs out of her face. She knew it was a bad idea, but she decided that she would take a walk outside. Lucy climbed down from her bunk and slipped out the door. It was raining slightly and the wind was strong. She leaned against the building and looked around. Tree branches were scattered across the camp and the place was a mess. Lucy heard someone whispering over the wind and began walking towards the voices.

"Chelia you need to be quiet..."

"Don't worry Wendy. I won't let those guards hurt you."

"I'm more worried about you getting hurt."

"Just let me kiss you Wendy."

Lucy blushed and tried to hide behind a trashcan, but knocked it over making both girls turn towards her.

"Lucy!?" Wendy gasped. Chelia looked around. She could hear some guards running towards them.

"Hurry into the cabin!" They dragged Lucy into their cabin and shut the door.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Erza?" Lucy asked in confusion. Chelia sighed and shoved Lucy towards Erza.

"Hide her. Guards are coming." Chelia ducked under her covers and Wendy did the same. Erza shook her head and hid Lucy under her blanket. Lucy blushed as she was forced to lay so close to Erza. A hand was placed on her head.

"Don't make any noise Lucy."

Lucy soundlessly nodded and felt the hand move away. She heard the door open and footsteps walk in. Everything was silent for a moment. "It must have been the wind."

"Yeah let's get back to our post." The footsteps started walking away and soon the door was shut again. Lucy didn't even dare to move until she was told to.

"It's safe." Erza said quietly.

"Good." Chelia said. Wendy sat up beside her and nodded. Erza pulled Lucy up.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh...walking around..."

"Idiot. Wendy what are you doing out?"

"I wanted...to see Chelia..." Wendy bowed her head and Chelia patted it.

"I can't believe you two. Wendy you should know better than to attempt something stupid like that, and you." Erza turned her attention back to Lucy and the young girl cringed. "You don't just takes walks whenever you want. It's dangerous. Don't ever do it again." After Erza finished scolding the girl she let Lucy move.

"Sorry Erza..." Lucy muttered and climbed over the red head so she could leave the cabin. Lucy stood beside the bed and turned to the younger girls slowly. "So uh...you two...were..."

"We were kissing Lucy...nothing else." Chelia said. Wendy blushed.

"I know...just making sure you guys don't end up like Cana and Mira." Lucy snickered and Erza raised an eyebrow.

"What did they do?"

"Huh? Oh well they were making out when I woke up the other day. I was a little surprised."

"I told those two to behave." Erza frowned.

"You don't have to be so upset."

"Come here Lucy." Erza commanded and Lucy gulped before climbing up to Erza's bunk. She felt the girl's breath on her ear. "Do you want to wake up to them having sex?" Lucy blushed and pulled away shaking her head. Erza nodded. "Then be quiet and let me yell at them."

"They will hate me...but I'm totally fine with that." Lucy sighed and they all sat in silence for a few minutes before Erza spoke up.

"You two should get back to your cabin before the guards catch you." Erza said softly. Lucy nodded and headed for the door. Wendy followed her and Chelia jumped up to kiss Wendy's cheek before she left. Lucy smiled and continued out the door. She noticed the rain had stopped.

"So thank you for dragging me into the cabin earlier." Lucy said. Wendy grinned.

"I wasn't a problem!"

"Although it just had to be Erza's cabin..."

"Yeah she got really mad...but she was more angry at you. I wonder why." Wendy said. Lucy sighed.

"Maybe she just really hates me now."

"She doesn't hate you Lucy!"

"Well she sure scolds me a lot..." Lucy grumbled under her breath.

"Well well, look at what we have here. A couple of girls who ignore the rules."

Wendy and Lucy turned around and froze when they saw the two guards smiling at them. One of them stepped forward and grabbed Wendy's arm. Lucy glared at the man and punched him. He looked shocked. "Hey Rogue, looks like we have a fighter on our hands."

"Looks like it Sting."

"Let's tame her." Sting grinned and sent his fist flying at Lucy. She tried to move, but he was too quick. The fist hit her dead on and she flew backwards. Lucy felt blood trickle down her chin as she stood up shakily.

"Wendy...run..." Lucy ran towards Sting and tried to hit him once more. Wendy failed to run, so she yelled this time. "Run Wendy!"

"You're not going to get away." Rogue said as he grabbed Wendy. Lucy cursed under her breath and kicked Sting in the shin. He backed away and rubbed his leg.

"Stupid whore..." He yanked Lucy by the hair and sent her flying again. He ran at her and kicked her in the side. She let out a cry of pain and tried to move, but Sting kept kicking her back down.

"I won't...let you...win..." Lucy glared up at him and rolled away from him. She pushed her self up and ran at Rogue. She managed to free Wendy and the small girl took off running towards the cabin. Lucy now had both guards hovering over her as she struggled to stand.

"You have nowhere to run to. You're always going to be trapped in this camp girl." Sting said.

"No I won't...there is a way out."

Sting smiled as he started beating Lucy again. "Let's see how long you can survive in this camp. I'll let your friend go, but you...I'm going to have fun with you." He slammed his boot into Lucy's face and she let out another scream. Rogue closed his eyes and backed away from them. Sting kept the grin on his face as he made Lucy cry out in pain each time he struck her. Finally, he felt satisfied with the beating and turned away. "Come on Rogue. This little lamb is done for now."

Lucy watched as they walked away. She clenched her fists.

'_This won't happen again...I know the way out..._' She thought angrily. She heard people running towards her.

"Lucy!"


	5. Stitching up the Wounds

Erza picked Lucy up off the ground and glared at the guards backs as they walked away. She looked back to Lucy and noticed the blood trickling down her face. She lifted a hand to cup the girl's cheek. Lucy shivered at the touch and closed her eyes. "You're going to be okay Lucy. Hang on. Wendy, Chelia, go tell Mira and Cana that I'm bringing Lucy back."

"Okay!" Wendy and Chelia took off and Erza moved so she could see the rest of the damage. Lucy had a gash on her cheek and another cut by her eye. Her lip looked to be busted as well. Erza felt her heart clench at the sight and pulled Lucy closer. She felt the blonde tremble.

'_Maybe that was a bad idea. She probably has other injuries on her body._' Erza pulled away and looked around. It was dark out thanks to the clouds, so she would have more cover sneaking to Lucy's cabin, but it would still be risky. She felt Lucy move in her arms.

"Get back to your cabin Erza. I'll be fine."

"Stand up then." Erza said stoically. Lucy grunted as she tried to push herself up. Erza watched her and held her arms on either side of the blonde to catch her if she fell. Lucy finally stood up, but couldn't put weight on her right foot. She gasped as she collapsed back into Erza's arms. The red head sighed and picked Lucy up. "You're not going to be able to walk around much."

"You're just going to get in trouble Erza."

"Be quiet and let me do this."

"Why?"

"Well if someone hears you, we're both done for."

Lucy puffed her cheeks out in annoyance and noticed the corners of Erza's mouth twitch as if she was trying to hide a smile. Lucy smiled softly. "Idiot. I meant why do you want to do this?"

"Because I want to." Erza said simply. She knew this was annoying the young girl, but she loved messing with her. She was too cute. Erza blushed at the thought and turned her head away. Lucy tilted her head in confusion at the girl's actions.

"You're weird Erza." Lucy felt a wave of pain hit her and she bit back a groan. Erza looked at her worriedly.

"We'll be there soon."

"I'm fine."

"You're not much of a fighter."

"No I'm not..." Lucy closed her eyes and tried to block the pain out. Her ribs were aching and her head was pounding. She leaned her head against Erza's chest and listened to her heart. It had a sort of calming effect and Lucy sighed. Erza looked down at her. She looked like she was more at peace.

'_She's not dead right!?_' Erza panicked and Lucy opened her eyes. The older girl let out a shaky sigh.

"You're heartbeat sped up. Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah...fine." Erza said as she came to a stop. Lucy saw that they were almost to the cabin.

"Thank you." Lucy said quietly. Erza looked down at her and smiled.

"It's really no problem."

"Still. I wanted to thank you."

"Before we go to crazy land, can I ask you something?"

"Huh? Oh sure."

"Would you want to learn some self defense?"

"Wouldn't the guards get upset?"

"They don't have to know. We can do it secretly."

"When you say we...do you mean just us?" Lucy asked with a slight blush. Erza mentally face-palmed.

"Uh...yeah."

"I guess...if we don't get caught."

Erza approached the cabin. "We won't." She pushed the door open and all of the girls turned their heads. They stared at Erza and Lucy as they walked to Lucy's bunk. Mira jumped up off her bed.

"Are you okay!? Wendy and Chelia had us worried to death. Lucy what happened!?"

"Calm down Mira. Let her rest before you kill her with questions." Erza said quietly.

"Sorry. It's just she kind of has blood dripping off her face and you're carrying her which means she probably can't walk on her own."

"Very observant."

"You can set her on my bed Erza. I don't think she's going to be able to climb up and down the ladder."

"I'm fine." Lucy grumbled, but let Erza set her down.

"Say that when we clean you up." Mira said calmly. Erza sat beside Lucy and started removing her shoes. When she started to take the right one off, Lucy hissed in pain and clenched her fists. Erza mumbled an apology and finished her task. Lucy let out a long sigh and tried to sit up, but Erza just placed a hand on her chest and pushed her down gently.

"Don't move." Erza commanded. Cana chuckled and helped Mira clean Lucy's face up while Erza wrapped Lucy's ankle. The blonde flinched as Mira dabbed blood away from her cuts.

"This gash on your cheek looks like it might need stitches." Mira said with a frown. Cana stopped cleaning the cut by Lucy's eye and looked at Mira.

"Are you sure?"

"Well it's pretty deep..."

"She'll be fine." Erza said quietly.

"Erza. She needs to get it fixed."

"Hang on." Erza got up and went to one of the girls. She took off out the door and Erza walked back to Lucy's side. "Let me look at your ribs while we wait."

"Wait? For what?" Lucy asked in confusion. Erza ignored her and proceeded to lift Lucy's shirt. She could see the angry bruises already forming, but it looked like there were no broken bones. Erza softly ran her hand across the girl's abdomen. Lucy blushed. Cana looked back and forth at the girls and smirked.

"You two sure seem chummy. Something happen?"

"No."

"Come on Erza. It's okay. All right...Lucy! What happened?" Lucy didn't reply and when Cana looked at her she noticed Lucy dozed off. She glanced at Erza and saw that she had a small smile on her face.

'_Yeah...nothing happened._' Cana chuckled and the girl Erza had sent out came running back and handed some things to Erza. The red head took them and set them beside her.

"What are you going to do?" Mira asked. Erza held up a needle and thread.

"You're not planning to stitch it yourself right?" Cana said with disbelief.

"You'd be surprised what you can learn to do in this camp." Erza said as she tilted Lucy's face a little. She looked at Cana and Mira. "You guys might want to hold her down in case she wakes up. This is going to hurt."

"Erza are you sure this is a good idea?" Mira asked.

"I refuse to let the infirmary take her."

"You never told us why you hate that place Erza."

"And I'm not going to right now. Hold her down. Mira make sure she keeps quiet."

"Lucy is going to hate us."

"She'll get over it." Erza said as she lifted the needle and brought it closer to the blonde's face. Mira and Cana turned their heads away. They felt Lucy move and knew Erza started stitching. Mira clamped her hand over Lucy's mouth to muffle any cries that would come from her. Lucy opened her eyes and felt every movement of the needle. She grit her teeth and clenched her fists in the blankets. Erza focused on finishing her task, but glanced at Lucy's eyes. She could see the pain written all over them. "I'm sorry Lucy, but please hold still." Lucy listened and tried to be as still as possible, but a few muffled whimpers escaped her. She felt Cana wipe away a few tears that had also broke free. Finally, Erza put the needle down and nodded to the others that she was finished. She cleaned up her work and bent down to kiss Lucy's cheek. Lucy blushed at the contact.

"Sorry I had to hurt you."

"It's fine..." Lucy mumbled.

"Well I'm glad that everything is fine in your book, but what the hell were you thinking Lucy?!" Cana said angrily. "Taking on Sting and Rogue could have killed you. You're lucky that Erza was there to save you."

Lucy grimaced in pain as she pushed herself up. She glared at Cana. "You don't even know what happened Cana! I didn't need a hero to save me. I took care of it on my own, so don't you go saying I'm an idiot because I already know that! I'm in this damn camp because I was too stupid to hide my feelings. If I want to fight the guards I will, so stay out of it." Lucy let out a sigh and bit back her cry of pain.

"It was over before I got there Cana. Lucy handled it herself." Erza said as she forcefully pushed Lucy back down onto the bed. "And you. Stay put. You're only going to make things worse if you move."

"You can't tell me what to do..." Lucy mumbled as she crossed her arms. Erza sighed and flicked the girl's forehead.

"I can tell you what to do because I know you'll always listen."

"Whatever."

"Cana just get ready for the day. She needs sleep."

"Fine come on Mira."

Erza bent down to whisper in Lucy's ear. "Sleep Lucy. I'll be back later to check on you."

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Okay Erza." Erza tucked Lucy in and kissed her head.

"Be good."

"All right Erza." Lucy watched as Erza walked out the door. Her injuries were bothering her, but sleepiness won. Lucy allowed her eyes to close as she fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
